Romeo y ¿Cenicienta?
by Amy Metzger Honne
Summary: La vida, o mejor dicho, el destino da muchas vueltas y puede ser demasiado caprichoso, ¿a que sí, Melody?


**Holu, sé que debo historias y continuaciones, pero... ¡Me llegó la inspiración para escribir este fic y...! Nada, sólo lean, disfruten y ya me dirán qué les pareció mi one-shot. ¡Primero de éste jueguito que amo! En fin, gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov. Yo sólo los utilicé con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:  
-Si te gusta el MelodyxNathaniel, no lo leas.  
-Si existe algún error de dedo o en la ortografía, les pido que me lo hagan saber.**

* * *

"_Ella siempre fue mejor que yo en todos los aspectos. Era obvio que él la iba a preferir, después de todo... El destino dictó que Julieta sería ella y no yo._"

En ésta ocasión sí que se le haría más que tarde, era la segunda ocasión en la cual se dormía hasta tarde a sabiendas que al otro día tenía instituto, ¿cuándo iría a entender que los desvelos debería guardarlos ppara los fines de semana y las vacaciones? Tal parecía que nunca. Se levantó de la cama de un brinco, corriendo directamente al baño, iba tropezando con todo lo que se encontraba en el suelo: trozos de papel de diversos colores, tijeras, pegamento seco, brillantina, zapatos, ropa y demás "chácharas" que había dejado ahí la noche anterior. Finalmente llegó al cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo.

-Melody... Estás horrible. -Se dijo a sí misma observando inconforme su rostro, tenía ojeras demasiado pronunciadas y renegridas, su cabello parecía un estropajo viejo y su ropa... ¡Ni hablar! Se había quedado dormida con la misma ropa que llevó puesta el día anterior al instituto. Se veía tan desaliñada que hasta le dolía seguir viendo su reflejo. -En fin. Nada que un buen baño y ropa limpia no arreglen. -Sentenció con una gran sonrisa llena de optimismo, característico de ella. Con mucho cuidado, se desprendió de su vestimenta, trató de acomodar un poco su cabellera mientras iba directamente a su tina de baño. Comenzó introduciendo su pie derecho, para después proceder a hundirse de lleno en el agua tibia que la relajó por instantes, después de todo, ya se había resignado a llegar, por tercera vez, tarde al instituto, ya que recordó que él, los lunes, no tenía la primera clase.

Finalmente salió de la bañera, eligió un conjunto bonito para iniciar la semana con una buena impresión por parte del "amor de su vida". Bajó con tranquilidad hacia el comedor, ya que su madre le anunció que el desayuno estaba listo.

Una vez terminó de desayunar, subió a echar un último vistazo a su vestimenta de lunes: una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas, era algo ajustada y de color blanco, unos zapatitos azul cielo con un lacito al frente, una blusa del mismo color que sus zapatos con un pequeño escote, un lacito blanco en el cuello; su cabello iba suelto a excepción de un par de pasadores azules en el flequillo. Dio unos últimos toques y volvió a sonreír. -Será un gran día. -Concluyó satisfecha con su imagen para instantáneamente, tomar sus cosas, despedirse de su madre y encaminarse al Instituto Sweet Amoris.

En el transcurso del camino hacia el instituto, iba sumergida en sus pensamientos con respecto a él, de hecho, desde que eran niños e iban el preescolar, supo que ése chico sería, sin duda alguna, el amor de su vida y que terminarían casándose, jurándose amor eterno por el resto de sus vidas, ah, cómo fantaseaba sobre su futuro con él, Nathaniel, de protagonista. Sonrió al pensar en ése hermoso nombre que le encantaba, aunque... ¿Qué no le encantaba de él? Total. -Es normal que ames todo de tu futuro esposo, ¿no? -Se preguntó ella misma en un tono infantil y de ilusión. Alzó la vista de sus pasos y divisó en la cercanía a ése gran edificio que albergaba todos sus sueños, ilusiones, sonrisas, lágrimas, tristezas y demás en una sola persona: Nathaniel, el delegado principal. El día de hoy estaba decidida a impresionarlo y a confesarle todo su sentir. Estaba más que segura que él iba a corresponderle, después de todo y tantos años a su lado no los olvidaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿verdad? No, él sería incapaz, además... Todo el instituto lo sabe, seguramente él también ya lo sabría y únicamente ha de estar esperando el momento idóneo, en el cual, ella le confirmara sobre dichos rumores. Volvió a sonreír con mucha energía y felicidad mientras tomaba las puertas, las abría y se introducía con alegría.

-¡Nath...! ¿aniel? -Exclamó dudosa cuando no observó al muchacho en la puerta como siempre. -S-seguro tenía algo que hacer... -Musitó en voz baja un poco desilusionada, mas eso no le impidió volver a ser positiva e ir a buscarlo a la sala de Delegados, donde seguramente estaría. Rápidamente se reanimó y corrió en dirección a la sala, abrió la puerta delicadamente y observó que... También estaba vacía.

-¿Dónde podría estar? Es extraño que no hayan rastros de él. -Pensó mientras caminaba entre la multitud de estudiantes que se encontraban en los pasillos, acto seguido, sintió un golpe, levantó la mirada y salió de sus pensamientos. -¿Castiel? -.

El chico, quien tenía una facha del típico "niño malo", hizo una mueca de fastidio y siguió su camino sin siquiera mirarla. Melody se levantó tan rápido como pudo y lo siguió.

-¡Castiel, espera, por favor! -Pidió ella corriendo detrás de él. Tenía que salir a correr más seguido, su condición física era pésima, tanto, que llegó jadeando donde él, quien la miraba indiferentemente. -¿Ha-has visto... a... a... a Nath... Nathaniel...? -Preguntó con voz agitada mientras se recargaba sobre sus rodillas y miraba al suelo.

-No. -Respondió fríamente sin más. Volteó el cuerpo y siguió su camino, como en ocasiones anteriores.

Melody lo observó marcharse al mismo tiempo que recuperaba la postura y el aliento. Después de todo, fue una malísima idea preguntarle a Castiel sobre Nathaniel. Suspiró lánguidamente y recordó el lugar donde no se le había ocurrido buscar. -¡La biblioteca! -Exclamó haciendo que todos los que pasaban cerca, la observaran confundidos, ella se encogió de hombros y se ruborizó un poco, para después dar media vuelta e ir en dirección a la biblioteca lo antes posible. Una vez ahí, tomó el portón de madera con ambas manos y lo abrió lentamente, se introdujo mientras detrás de sí volvía a cerrar el portón con delicadeza. Observó a su alrededor estantes enormes con libros de todo tipo, mas no encontraba a quien había ido a buscar. Se adentró un poco más. Casi dispuesta a darse por vencida, escuchó finalmente ésa voz que tanto añoraba oír. -¡Nathaniel! -Murmuró emocionada yendo en dirección del chico, con cuidado, ya que aún tenía en cuenta que se encontraba en la biblioteca.

Llegó al lugar donde provenía la voz, se notaba alegre y tan hermosa como siempre... Cerró los ojos y sonrió enormemente, mas algo perturbó sus pensamientos. Sin hacer ruido, se ocultó detrás de un estante, hizo de lado un par de libros y observó al chico más que sonriente y encantado, hablaba sobre sus libros favoritos y el instituto en sí, ésto confundió a Melody de sobremanera, ya que, al parecer, él estaba solo. Decidió moverse un poco más a la derecha, ahí mismo se inclinó un poco y movió un par de libros más. Gran error. Sintió un mareo y la vista nublada; comenzó a tambalearse un poco, pero logró sujetarse del estante. Eso que veía no era posible, ¿Nathaniel estaba con... una chica? Jamás se lo esperó, y mucho menos de él... A todo ésto, ¿quién era ella? No la había visto en el instituto nunca. Vaya, qué día tan extraño. Enderezó la espalda y soltó un suspiro algo melancólico.

-_Me alegro que te haya gustado la biblioteca, de hecho, me alegra que hayas decidio inscribirte a éste instituto habiendo tantos por aquí._ -Habló Nathaniel mientras Melody escuchaba todo desde detrás del estante.

-_Gracias, igual a mí me alegró el haberte encontrado, si no hubiera sido por ti, estaría perdida por los pasillos. _-Agradeció la voz de la muchacha castaña que estaba con él.

-_No tienes que agradecer. _-Pidió Nathaniel con amabilidad y cortesía, como siempre.

-_Yo insisto, Nath, si no te hubiera encontrado, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí. Me agradas mucho. _-Soltó ella sin más. Melody se sintió morir cuando escuchó aquello.

-_Igual me agradas, Lynn, es bueno tener siquiera una chica tan linda y educada como tú en el Sweet Amoris. _-Sentenció él. Definitivamente, ése no sería un buen día para Melody, quien se alejó rápidamente de la biblioteca con lágrimas en los ojos, simplemente no podía creer que Nathaniel haya dicho eso... "siquiera una chica tan linda y educada", ¿¡ella no era linda y educada!? ¡Por Dios, Nathaniel, abre los ojos, Melody también es así! Aunque... ¿Lynn? Así se llama.

-Es nueva... -Murmuró entre sollozos por los pasillos que daban a su salón de clases. Se introdujo en el aula correspondiente, tomó el lugar de siempre mientras secaba sus lágrimas y esperaba a su profesor. Ya se encontraban todos sus compañeros de clase dentro, cosa que le ayudó de cierto modo, así quizás no se darían cuenta de la tristeza que sentía.

-¿Melody? ¿Todo bien? -Preguntó una voz a su derecha. Ella volteó y observó.

-Sí, no te preocupes Iris, todo bien. -Respondió instantáneamente a la chica pelirroja fingiendo una sonrisa. La joven la miró desconfiada, para después arrodillarse frente a su pupitre y mirarla directo a los ojos.

-¿Te dijo que no? -Soltó de imprevisto ella, haciendo referencia a la "confesión" que le haría a Nathaniel. Probablemente se debía a eso.

Melody la miró, sonrió de forma triste al mismo tiempo que se le escapaba otra lágrima y renegó repetidas ocasiones. -No es eso, aún no le he dicho nada a mi Romeo. -Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. -Es sólo que... No sé, me aceleré demasiado. -Finalizó secando sus lágrimas para volver a su faceta de felicidad, después de todo, el día apenas comenzaba. Tomó sus cosas y recordó el regalo que le daría al chico, para así, también poder regalarle sus sentimientos.

-Está bien. Estoy casi segura que él siente lo mismo por ti, es decir, habría de verlo en su sonrisa, su mirada y acciones cuando está contigo. Creo... Desde siempre han estado juntos, ¿no es así? -Preguntó Iris pausando un momento, observó a su amiga, quien asintió alegremente. Prosiguió sonriente. -En ese caso, estoy segura que sí te aceptará. Incluso creo que está esperando a que tú se lo digas... O sea... Con lo tímido que es... -Vaciló un momento, soltó una risilla de incomodidad y un suspiro. -Sí te quiere. Son como Romeo y Julieta. -Concluyó poniéndose de pie, puesto a que el profesor había llegado.

Detrás del mismo, le seguía una chica, todos los presentes no alcanzaron a verla bien, ya que se escoltaba con el profesor. -Jóvenes, les traigo noticias, entre ellas, los exámenes son pasado mañana, estudien, hoy habrá clase libre. Otra, es que únicamente tomaré asistencia, y la última, tenemos una alumna nueva, señorita, ¿nos haría el favor de presentarse? -Comentó el profesor haciéndose a un lado, para que todos sus alumnos pudiesen ver a su nueva compañera de grupo.

Ella se escoltó con su mochila y el gorro de la chamarra que llevaba, encogió sus hombros e intentó disimular el temblor que sufrían sus piernas. -Mucho... mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lynn y... soy nueva en el instituto... -Murmuró a manera de presentanción. Tomó aire y valor para poder mejorar su postura, también para descubrir su rostro. -Soy Lynn, mucho... gusto. -Soltó más decidida. Toda el aula le dio la bienvenida de manera calurosa, incluso Melody, estaba encantada con la chica nueva. Incluso pensó que podrían ser buenas amigas. Lynn respiró profundamente al mismo tiempo que sonreía amigablemente. Aún no se sintió segura de poder descubrirse del gorro que aún mantenía en su cabeza.

-Disculpe, Señor Farréz, ¿me permite...? -Se excusó una voz proveniente de la puerta.

-¡NATHANIEL! -Exclamaron al unísono Lynn y Melody. Ambas guardaron silencio, como el resto de la clase, el profesor y el aludido. Segundos después, volvieron la mirada, Lynn a Melody y Melody a Lynn, quien aún mantenía la cabeza y parte del rostro, cubiertos.

Él alzó una mano a manera de saludo hacia Melody mientras se acercaba a Lynn. -Qué ironía, cuando me despedí de ti, no creí que terminaríamos por encontrarte donde hacía unas horas antes. -Dijo él alegremente acercándose más a la chica. -A todo esto... No deberías ocultar tu belleza. -Sonrió despojándola del gorro tiernamente.

Melody observó todo, desde la llegada de Nathaniel, la reacción de Lynn y la decisión final de con quién prefería irse. Anteriormente la hubiera elegido a ella, ¿por qué ahora tenía que ser la chica nueva la preferida de Nath? No entendía nada, quería hacerlo, mas no podía; sintió un nudo en la garganta y palideció. Iris, quien observó también, se acercó a Melody.

-Lo vi todo... -Se lamentó en un tono bajo de voz. -Seguro que es porque es nueva. Tranquila, él te quiere a ti. -Dijo como último comentario. Secó una lágrima que se avecinaba por los ojos azules de Melody.

-Tienes razón, Iris, seguramente es eso, y porque es el delegado principal. No debo preocuparme por Lynn, ¿cierto? -Insistió, sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia Nathaniel y la chica nueva. Otro gran error. -¿C-castaña...? ¿E-ella y Nathaniel...? -Se preguntó en su mente totalmente anonadada. ¿¡La chica nueva que tan bien le cayó era la misma que estuvo con su Nathaniel en la biblioteca!? No podía ser posible. Lynn era la única chica tan "linda y educada" en el instituto. Lynn era la chica que agradó al chico. Lynn era... Cenicienta. Sin más que perder, Melody se puso de pie y corrió hacia los jardines del instituto, dejando atrás a todos, incluyendo a Iris, quien sólo intentó seguirle el paso en vano, lo único que pudo alcanzar, fue un muy bonito sobre forrado por completo con brillantina azul; también tenía letras de un azul más tenue "Para Nathaniel".

-Melody... -Suspiró Iris con algo de dolor y culpabilidad. Quizás erró demasiado en haberle dado falsas esperanzas a su amiga. Pero... -La manera en como la mira, le sonríe, le brillan los ojos... Todo apunta a que son el uno para el otro... -Susurró para sí misma, o eso creyó.

-¿Quién? ¿Melody y Nathaniel? ¡Sueñas! Ése delegaducho no está interesado en tu amiga, Iris. Él cayó ante los encantos de la chica nueva. -Vociferó Castiel, quien alcanzó a oír todo lo que Iris murmuraba para sí. -Y no creas que te espiaba. Venía saliendo de clases. El punto aquí es ése, piénsalo, digo, sólo si en verdad quieres a esa "amiga tuya". -Sentenció soltando carcajada tras carcajada. Salió del instituto sin más palabras.

La pelirroja pensó profundamente en las palabras de Castiel, ¿sería lo correcto romper con sus ilusiones de tajo y decirle que ya no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Nathaniel, puesto a que finalmente llegó la verdadera Julieta de Romeo? Vaya, qué dilema, mas tendría que tomar una decisión rápido, la felicidad de Melody dependía ahora de la decisión del rubio, los sentimientos de Lynn y las esperanzas que le dé ella. Qué dilema. Frunció el ceño levemente, acto seguido, volvió al aula por sus cosas, lo mejor, por ahora, era dejar sola a Melody. Ya en el aula, notó que estaba casi vacía, a excepción de Lynn y Nathaniel, ambos, sinceramente -y a pensar de Iris- se veían tan bien juntos... Se sintió mal por Melody y la verdad sobre el delegado. Bufó, tomó sus cosas, echó un último vistazo a la pareja y salió. -¡Ah, Rosalya! -Exclamó haciendo señas a la muchacha que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Rosalya volteó al momento y saludó a Iris. -¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Conoces a la chica nueva? -Cuestionó ella sin rodeos. A lo cual, Rosalya se quedó algo sorprendida.

-Así es. -Respondió de manera amable. -Es muy linda, sólo que su manera de vestir no me convence demasiado. Fuera de todo eso, entiendo a Nathaniel de haberse fijado en ella, es decir, no todos los días llega una chica bonita, alta, delgada, de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, piel clara y ojos de un verde impresionante al instituto. -Finalizó. -A todo esto, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Iris?

-Bueno... yo... ¡Por nada! -Confundida, se expandió a otro lado. Dejando de igual forma a Rosalya. Ahora sí tenía la respuesta.

Al día siguiente, Melody llegó al instituto con los ánimos regenerados. Decidió usar un conjunto similar al del día anterior, salvo que invirtió los colores. Iba feliz, ya que había quedado desde la semana pasada que estudiaría con Nathaniel para los exámenes del miércoles. Una vez estuvo en el aula, esperó ansiosa a la llegada de él. Vio llegar a la mayoría de sus compañeros, incluso a Iris, mas no a quien esperaba ver, aún.

-¡Mel! ¿Podrías ayudarme a estudiar? -Pidió Iris en un tono de súplica, ya que sabía que Nathaniel no llegaría a estudiar con Melody.

-Eh... De acuerdo. -Accedió ella sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta.

Finalmente, lo vio entrar, se veía tan guapo, como siempre; sonreía de manera dulce, como solía hacerlo cada que estudiaban juntos y ella fingía no entender algo para quedarse más tiempo con él... Trató de disimular su alegría, mas le era casi imposible, incluso estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie e ir corriendo a sus brazos, pero, Lynn iba detrás de él, igual sonreía, y admitió que se veía demasiado bella; notó que vestía un uniforme de saco y llevaba el cabello recogido, Nathaniel no dejaba de observarla... Apretó los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas salieran de nueva cuenta. Iris lo notó y trató de intervenir, sólo que fue algo tarde, su amiga volvió a desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Volvió la mirada hacia la esquina, donde Lynn decidió tomar asiento, y observó a ambos (Nathaniel y Lynn) reír, lanzarse miradas cómplices, juguetear y hacer casi de todo, menos estudiar. Volvió a sentirse mal por Melody. Decidió ponerse de pie y salir en busca de ella, cosa que no le fue tan difícil de hacer, Melody se encontraba en el pasillo; se le veía como un alma en pena ahí recargada contra los casilleros y ocultándo su rostro para que no viesen cómo lloraba.

-¿Mel? ¿Estás bien? -Sabía la respuesta, pero pregunto a manera de cortesía. Se acercó a ella e intentó mirarla a la cara. Obsoleto, Melody no cedería tan rápido.

-¡Iris, ella es... ella es...! -Exclamó tristemente aún cubriendo su rostro. -Ella es la perfecta Cenicienta... C-Cenicienta va a reemplazarme a mí, Julieta... R-Romeo, m-mi Romeo... ¡Mi Romeo la prefiere a ella! -Masculló entre sollozos lastímeros, a continuación, descubrió su rostro; sin dejarle tiempo a Iris para hablar, huyó del instituto.

Los días, semanas, meses y años transcurrieron en el Instituto Sweet Amoris; Melody veía como cada vez iba perdiendo a Nathaniel, mientras que Lynn y él forjaban una muy fuerte amistad. Las clases para ella eran martirizantes, siempre veía y oía las risas y juegos entre ambos, las bromas que se hacías, incluso, llegó el momento en el cual comenzaba a sentirse morir lentamente cuando Nathaniel comenzó a sincerarse con la joven de ojos verdes. Comenzó con bromas, a éstas, le siguieron insinuaciones, indirectas, y finalmente, las verdades. Tal y como lo esperaba Melody, Lynn aceptó sus sentimientos, e incluso, admitió haber estado enamorada de su Romeo desde que lo conoció su primer día de clases en ése instituto.

La chica sufrió mucho con la relación que se fortaleció con cada día que transcurrió; sufrió con cada detalle que le hacía Nathaniel a Lynn, las flores, los pequeños obsequios y demás cositas que hacían feliz a una, pero infeliz a la otra. Incluso hubieron espectáculos que sólo se ven en las películas, como enviar enormes ramos de hermosas rosas rojas al aula a media clase, esperarla a la puerta del instituto con peluches gigantes y cosas así. Ella siempre supo que Nathaniel era un encanto de príncipe y caballero tratándose de la chica a la que ama. Ella siempre se imaginó ser la afortunada...

Ahora que se encuentra en el patio de una gran casa, y luego de unos cuantos años, sabe que el destino es un desgraciado caprichoso. Observa cómo baja desde su alcoba la joven de ojos verdes, que a pesar de los años, aún conserva su belleza y figura que encantó al rubio, la observa bajar con delicadeza, la mira de frente y le hace un cumplido, incluso admite que siente envidia de tan hermosa y perfecta que la hace ver ése vestido que ella misma eligió con la ayuda de sus amigas de antaño del instituto. La de ojos verdes le sonríe y agradece, para después seguir de largo y sentirse más que afortunada de tener al hombre más maravilloso del mundo como prometido. Ella, por su parte, vuelve a sentir la nostalgia de siempre, la cual, jamás pudo superar, y mucho menos ahora que ve a Cenicienta, casarse con Romeo, mientras Julieta aplaude y finge una sonrisa de alegría, mientras que por dentro, se despide lenta y dolorosamente de quien pudo haber sido su "acepto" en ésa misma boda.

-Muchas felicidades, Lynn. Nathaniel, prométeme que cuidarás a mi pequeña. -Dice Rosalya, a la vez que Melody se pone de pie, echa un último vistazo, y se aleja.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¡No sean tan dur s, por favor, soy principiante en escribir fics sobre Amour Sucré/Corazón de Melón/Corazón de Bombón/Amor Doce/entre otros! ;_; En fin, espero que se merezca, al menos, un review, gracias y nos leemos luego u3u**


End file.
